mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Foupa-Pokam vs. Felipe Arinelli
The first round began. Xavier's the black guy, right? They touched gloves and here we go. Xavier landed a leg kick. They clinched. Xavier quickly worked to get the double unders. They broke. Xavier stuffed a double to the clinch easily. He kneed the body hard. He broke kneeing the body again. Xavier kneed the body again. He stuffed another double to the clinch, it's tough to hip out against the cage. He kneed the body again. He kneed the body. Xavier's got knees like power drills dude. They broke. Xavier stuffed a single. He kneed the body but slipped. Felipe pounced but not fast enough. Xavier kneed the body. Felipe got a trip to half-guard. Xavier kept it to a half-butterfly. He also worked for a kimura from the bottom briefly. Felipe passed back to half-guard. Xavier regained guard after a bit of defending the instep pass. Felipe landed a pair of right hands. Nothing big. Yawn. Oh sorry I mean this fight is extremely exciting and intriguing. Felipe lifted Xavier up and slammed him. The first round ended. The second round began. Xavier kneed the body. He landed a blocked high kick that sent Felipe reeling, as Xavier pounced, Felipe got a double. Xavier stood 'explosively' to the clinch. Felipe worked another single. Xavier escaped banging into the ref Kenny Florian style. He stumbled and Felipe got another double to guard. Wow. He passed to half-guard. What a wild fight. Xavier regained the butterflies. Felipe passed back to half-guard. Xavier regained and closed guard. Xavier stood after a bit and they clinched. Xavier landed a knee to the face as Felipe was down on his knees and backed off and let him up. Felipe got a nice throw to side control, might have even been a lateral drop. He went to north-south. There was some confusion. The ref stood them up. He was talking to a weary Felipe. I think he's giving him time to recover from something. Perhaps the knee.... They continued touching gloves. Felipe landed an inside kick to the groin. Xavier had to take a moment himself. They continued quickly, touching gloves. Felipe blocked a high kick. Xavier stuffed a single, slipped and stood. He dodged a high kick. Felipe landed an inside kick again. Xavier missed a flying knee. Xavier got a nice double to the butterflies. Xavier closed the full guard.. fully. This has certainly been Felipe's round. Not much is going on. Felipe landed a trio of left elbows. The second round ended and Felipe helped him up. The ring girls are in like native dresses and head-dresses as well. There's Wallid Ismail. The third round began. Xavier stuffed a single and kneed the leg hard and Felipe went down. Oh wow the fight is paused. It should be over. He can't continue due to a knee from Xavier. Felipe got up but he was limping. The ref had words with Xavier. They continued. Xavier stalked. He stuffed a single and kneed the body. He kneed the face. He stuffed another single. Felipe worked a double. Xavier stuffed it to the full clinch. He broke landing a big left. He kneed the chin hard. He kneed the body stuffing a double to the clinch. Xavier kneed the body and tossed Felipe aside. He kneed the body and dropped him. He landed a big left and another. Another. Another. He's on top in a sort of half-guard. Another pair of lefts. A right landed. Felipe isn't defending himself. The ref stopped it. After celebrating, Xavier came over to check on Felipe and bowed to him.